edufandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Laser
DEPILACJA LASEROWA Depilacja laserowa – usuwanie niepożądanego owłosienia za pomocą wiązki światła lasera, która wnika głęboko w skórę, niszcząc cebulkę włosa wraz z jej korzeniami. Jedna z fizycznych metod redukcji zbędnego owłosienia, podczas której wykorzystywane jest światło, czyli obok depilacji IPL jest jednym z rodzajów fotodepilacji. Energia, która jest wytwarzana przez laser, pochłaniana jest przez barwnik włosa (melaninę), która następnie zmienia się w energię termiczną i niszczy nieodwracalnie cebulkę włosa w procesie tak zwanej fototermolizy selektywnej, w której efekcie następuje uwęglenie komórek macierzystych włosa. Warunkiem uzyskania zadowalających efektów jest dobór odpowiedniej mocy i czasu trwania impulsu, które są zależne od rodzaju skóry i włosów oraz systematyczne powtarzanie zabiegów w odstępie 4-6 tygodni. Powtarzanie sesji zabiegowych jest konieczne ze względu na to, że laser oddziałuje wyłącznie na włosy znajdujące się w fazie wzrostu. Mechanizm działania Lasery stosowane w depilacji powodują miejscowe uszkodzenie materii o ciemniejszej barwie - melaniny w obszarze, który jest odpowiedzialny za wzrost włosa, czyli w mieszku włosowym, nie ogrzewając przy tym reszty skóry. Melanina jest głównym chromoforem dla obecnie stosowanych laserów depilujących. Melaniny są polimerami, których skład chemiczny zależy przede wszystkim od natury substratu i warunków lokalnych, w jakich te substancje powstają. Melaniny naturalnie występują w organizmie i nadają kolor skórze oraz włosom. We włosach występują dwa rodzaje melaniny: eumelanina, nadająca kolor brązowy lub czarny, i feomelanina, będąca pigmentem o zabarwieniu żółtoczerwonym. Ze względu na efekt selektywnej absorpcji fotonów światła laserowego najlepsze efekty uzyskiwane są dla włosów o zabarwieniu czarnym lub brązowym. Zabieg Pierwszy zabieg depilacji laserowej poprzedzony jest konsultacją. Kosmetolog przeprowadza wywiad, ocenia stan i typ skóry oraz włosa, gdyż od tych czynników uzależnione jest prawidłowe dobranie parametrów lasera. U pacjentów, u których nie ma przeciwwskazań do wykonania zabiegu, wykonuje się próbę laserową. Osoba, u której ma być przeprowadzony zabieg, musi spełnić kilka warunków. Najważniejszym z nich jest, aby nie opalała się przynajmniej przez miesiąc przed planowanym zabiegiem. Poza tym skóra w obrębie depilowanej powierzchni nie może być sucha ani podrażniona; nie można stosować kremów depilujących na tydzień przed zabiegiem; nie można stosować kremów ani maści zawierających witaminy A i C, retinol, izotretynoinę lub kwasy owocowe w miejscu depilowanej powierzchni na około 4 tygodnie przed każdym planowanym zabiegiem, leków uczulających na słońce, herbatek ziołowych zawierających dziurawiec lub nagietek. Po zabiegu naturalnym objawem jest obrzęk lub zaczerwienienie depilowanego obszaru skóry, które ustępują po kilku godzinach lub do 2–4 dni. W tym czasie skórę należy traktować bardzo delikatnie. Bezpośrednio po zabiegu nie stosować mydła, spirytusu, toników na bazie dezodorantów, ciało należy myć żelem bezmydłowym, tonikiem lub mleczkiem bezalkoholowym, ewentualnie czystą wodą; nie wolno stosować dezodorantów ani antyperspirantów (jeżeli depilacja dotyczyła pach), zamiast tego można stosować zasypkę lub kremy z alantoiną lub dekspantenolem. Po myciu skórę należy delikatnie osuszać, nie trzeć, nie drażnić w inny sposób; preparaty o działaniu złuszczającym można stosować dopiero po upływie przynajmniej dwóch tygodni od zabiegu. Miejsc depilowanych przez dwa tygodnie po zabiegu nie można też opalać.Kolejne zabiegi depilacyjne należy powtarzać co 4–8 tygodni (zależnie od części ciała i cech indywidualnych), aż do uzyskania odpowiedniego efektu. Przeciwwskazania Przeciwwskazaniami do stosowania zabiegu są: ciąża świeża opalenizna (także solarium) kremy z retinolem przyjmowanie retinoidów lub innych leków światłouczulających duża skłonność do przebarwień przyjmowanie ziół stosowanie leków przeciwzakrzepowych bielactwo łuszczyca cukrzyca padaczka bliznowiec depilacja woskiem, pęsetą lub depilatorem kolor włosów (jasne, siwe i rude nie reagują na światło lasera) peeling aktywne infekcje skórne rozrusznik serca fotodermatozy choroby pęcherzowe skóry niedawne zabiegi chirurgiczne Skutki uboczne Skutkiem ubocznym może być zmiana w zabarwieniu skóry. W miejscach depilowanych mogą pojawić się ciemniejsze lub jaśniejsze plamy. U osób o ciemnej karnacji mogą pojawić się oparzenia i/lub pęcherze. Długość fali świetlnej Najbardziej istotną cechą różniąca lasery do depilacji jest długość emitowanej fali świetlnej. Depilacja laserowa w praktyce może być wykonywana przy pomocy czterech laserów o następujących długościach fali: laser rubinowy (694 nm), laser aleksandrytowy (755 nm), klasyczny laser diodowy (810 nm) oraz laser neodymowo yagowy Nd:YAG (1064 nm). Emisja różnej długości fali świetlnej powoduje różne efekty działania tych laserów. Jest to spowodowane w uproszczeniu tym, że absorpcja światła w melaninie rośnie wraz ze zmniejszeniem długości fali. Właśnie melanina znajdująca się we włosie i jest odpowiedzialna, ze absorpcję światła lasera, a następnie na zamianę jej na energię cieplną, która powoduje uszkodzenie mieszka włosowego i komórek macierzy włosa. W zależności o koloru włosów i skóry mamy więc różną ilość melaniny i różne działanie laserów. Jaki laser dla jakiego koloru skóry i koloru włosów? Czy to znaczy, że depilacja laserowa w zależności od urządzania może być wykonana lepiej lub gorzej? I tak i nie, w praktyce jedne lasery są najskuteczniejsze dla skóry jasnej i jasnych włosów a inne dla ciemnej i ciemnych włosów. Tak jak wspomnieliśmy wcześniej absorpcja światła w melaninie rośnie wraz ze zmniejszenie długości fali. Oznacza to, że dla jasnej skóry i jasnych włosów najskuteczniejsze są lasery rubinowe i aleksandrytowe. Jest tak dlatego ponieważ jasna skóra i jasne włosy mają mało melaniny. Jeśli użyjemy fali świetlnej o mniejszej długości, dzięki większej absorpcji takiego światła możemy przekazać do mieszka włosowego odpowiednią ilość energii dla jego zniszczenia. Laser diodowy o długości fali 810 nm jest natomiast uniwersalny pod względem możliwości zastosowania, ale też przez to jego skuteczność wbrew powszechnej opinie jest co najwyżej średnia lub wręcz niska dla jasnych włosów. Laser neodymowo yagowy jest odpowiedni dla osób o ciemnej karnacji i ciemnych włosach, a w przypadku jasnej karnacji i jasnych włosów będzie po prostu nieskuteczny. Jaki w związku z tym wybrać typ lasera aby depilacja laserowa była skuteczna, bezpieczna i bezbolesna. Wszystko zależy od koloru naszej skóry i włosów. W Polsce najpopularniejsze są fototypy skóry od I do III i najlepszy dla nas do depilacji będzie laser aleksandrytowy lub rubinowy. Dlaczego te lasery nie są w takim razie popularne w Polsce. Odpowiedź jest prosta, do tej pory były to bardzo skomplikowane i drogie urządzenia, znacznie droższe niż laser diodowy. Dlaczego w takim razie laser diodowy zdobył taką popularność? Ponieważ jest urządzeniem uniwersalnym i można go zastosować bezpiecznie zarówno u osób o jasnej jak i śniadej karnacji, ale tylko dla ciemnego koloru włosów. W przypadku jasnych karnacji i jasnych włosów jego skuteczność jest niska, lub w skrajnym przypadku żadna, ale jest przynajmniej bezpieczny. Większość producentów dostarcza urządzenia laserowe na cały świat i z ich punktu widzenia laser o długości fali świetlnej 810 nm jest urządzeniem uniwersalnym, które można sprzedawać wszędzie. Musimy pogodzić się z tym, że Polska jest dla nich bardzo małym rynkiem zbytu urządzeń. RODZAJE LASERÓW: Laser diodowy Light Sheer to obecnie najskuteczniejsza metoda usuwania niechcianego owłosienia. Niestety, na rynku pojawiło się dużo laserów Light Sheer, które posiadają przekalibrowane głowice. W efekcie usuwanie włosów laserem tego typu daje bardzo słabe rezultaty. W skrajnych przypadkach depilacja rzekomo oryginalnym sprzętem okazuje się zupełnie nieskuteczna. Aby ustrzec się nieefektywnego usuwania owłosienia, zachęcamy zapoznać się z naszą sekcją porad „Nie daj się oszukać”.Skuteczna depilacja laserowa Light Sheer polega na całkowitym wyeliminowaniu owłosienia poprzez zniszczenie struktury włosa. W naszych gabinetach to możliwe, ponieważ laser diodowy Light Sheer, którego używamy, emituje fale o długości 800 nm. Pozwala to na wniknięcie wiązki światła na tyle głęboko, aby trwale zniszczyć mieszki włosowe. Jednocześnie depilacja laserowa Light Sheer nie niesie za sobą ryzyka oparzenia czy uszkodzenia skóry. Usuwanie włosów laserem wykorzystującym najnowsze technologie sprawia, że ilość emitowanej energii jest idealnie dobrana do rozmiarów mieszka i ilości zawartego w nim barwnika – melaniny. Depilacja laserowa laserm diodowym LightSheer Duet skierowana jest do osób, które mają dosyć codziennej depilacji maszynką czy depilatorem i związanym z tym bólem oraz ich problemem są wrastające włoski. Laser diodowy sprawdza się również idealnie w przypadku nadmiernego owłosienia u kobiet, podyktowanego zmianami hormonalnymi (hirsutyzm, policystyczne jajniki itd.) Laser diodowy LightSheer Duet z pewnością rozwiąże Twój problem!Wybierając jeden z naszych Salonów, decydując się na zabieg depilacji laserowej, otrzymujesz bezpieczeństwo oraz komfort w czasie i po wykonanym zabiegu.Juden z salonów twierdzi,że light sheer duet jest najnowocześniejszy, najskuteczniejszy system do depilacji - laser diodowy LightSheer Duet - potwierdzony niejednokrotnie Złotym Laurem Kosmetologii w kategorii "Urządzenie do usuwania zbędnego owłosienia," Laser diodowy Vectus wyróżnia się na tle innych laserów. Jego funkcjonowanie wykorzystuje supernowoczesne technologie. Sprawiają one, że poziom bezpieczeństwa, skuteczności i szybkości zabiegu pozostanie jeszcze przez długi czas niedościgniony. Ponadto należy zaznaczyć, że daje on gwarancję bardzo wysokiego poziomu komfortu dla pacjenta. Laser Vectus: Do powstania Lasera diodowego Vectus doszło w wyniku wieloletniej pracy wybitnych naukowców z Harvard Uniwersity oraz firmy Palomar. Opatentowane przez nich urządzenie dysponuje unikalną długością fali 810 mm. Selektywna fototermoliza stanowi medyczną podstawę jego działania. Dopracowana głowica emituje wiązkę, która wnika w skórę, jest wchłaniana przez łodygę włosa-dokładnie przez znajdującą się w niej melaninę. Wszystko to prowadzi to do uszkodzenia komórek macierzystych w obrębie mieszka włosowego i w konsekwencji do jego zniszczenia. Takie oddziaływanie pozwala jednocześnie zapobiegać regeneracji włosa. Skuteczność Lasera Vectus Przenikanie światła lasera do mieszków włosowych to bardzo ważny element. Wpływa on na skuteczność całego zabiegu, sięgającej 95%. ze względu na fakt, że nasze włosy znajdują się w różnych fazach wzrostu, nie jest niestety możliwe usunięcie ich wszystkich w czasie jednego zabiegu. Zachodzi więc konieczność przeprowadzenia pełnej serii. Ilość potrzebnych zabiegów w celu osiągnięcia zamierzonego efektu wynosi od 4-6 w odstępach co 4-10 tygodni. Dlaczego Vectus? Depilacja laserowa przy użyciu lasera diodowego VectusTM cechuje się najwyższą skutecznością. Jest jedyną metodą, która doprowadza do usunięcia aż 95 proc. owłosienia w trwały sposób. Sam zabieg zajmuje zaledwie kilka minut lub nieco więcej, jeśli poddawana jest mu duża część ciała. Ponadto ważne jest również, że dzięki pokryciu głowicy urządzenia szafirowym szkłem odczucie dyskomfortu jest redukowane do minimum , gdyż skóra jest cały czas chłodzona. Bardzo dużo pacjentów przychodząc na wstępną kwalifikację do zabiegu depilacji laserowej, bardzo obawia się bólu z nim związanego. Powszechne jest przekonanie, że taki rodzaj usuwania owłosienia związany jest ogromnym bólem. Tymczasem laser diodowy VectusTM daje gwarancję bardzo wysoki poziomu komfortu. Głowica urządzenia cały czas chłodzi skórę, która dzięki temu jest znieczulona i nie odczuwamy intensywnego bólu. Często słyszymy pytanie "Czym zabiegi laserem diodowym w "mediclaser" różnią się od tych w innych gabinetach laserem IPL?" Zabieg laserem diodowym jest inny, ponieważ - w przeciwieństwie do IPL - jest on rzeczywiście laserem, a po serii zabiegów włosy nie odrastają aż do 10 lat ! Mogło by się na pozór wydawać, że IPL i Laser Diodowy to takie same urządzenia. Jednak oprócz sposobu działania, rożni je ważna rzecz jaką jest efekt zabiegów, który w przypadku lasera jest zdecydowanie lepszy oraz trwały. Intensywne światło impulsowe (Intensive Pulse Light), znane powszechnie pod skrótem IPL, to technologia wykorzystywana przez salony urody i przedstawicieli medycyny estetycznej do wykonywania różnych zabiegów na skórze, w tym usuwania owłosienia (fotodepilacja) i fotoodmładzania. Technologia wykorzystuje określoną długość fali światła kierowaną na różne chromofory w skórze (cząsteczki biologiczne potrafiące zmieniać się pod wpływem światła). Umożliwia tylko tymczasowe powstrzymanie porostu włosów.